galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Of Friendship
The Castle of Friendship is a castle in Ponyville that Princess Twilight Sparkle acquires in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season four episode Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. It is called the "Castle of Friendship" by Spike in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 and in some merchandise, the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom in other merchandise, and Twilight's Castle in Gameloft's mobile game and other merchandise Development In a September 2013 presentation held by Hasbro Australia, a slideshow was shown depicting upcoming My Little Pony and Equestria Girls merchandise. One of the slides in the slideshow relating to Rainbow Power contains the text "QUEST FOR A KINGDOM".1 Twilight's new home was designed by background designer Phil Caesar in conjunction with art director Ridd Sorensen and BG painter Geoff Manson.2 In May 2014, Jim Miller was asked regarding Twilight's new home "Any rooms we are yet to see? :) Involving a certain familiar-looking wooden library maybe?" and answered "You'll have to wait to find out!"3 Later in the same month, Miller was asked "So is there an official name for Twilight's new crystal-tree-house castle-thing?" and answered "You'll have to wait till season 5 to find out!"4 In late November 2015, Miller confirmed the castle's name.5 A piece of concept art for how the castle would've appeared in My Little Pony The Movie is shown in The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie. Kingdom history In the chapter book My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Twilight has her doubts about "being in charge of the well-being of a kingdom of ponies" and seeks out advice from others. She consults Princess Cadance and asks her friends for ideas for her "future kingdom". At the beginning of My Little Pony Equestria Girls and its chapter book adaptation My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, Twilight worries that, now that she's a princess, Princess Celestia will expect her to lead a kingdom of her own, a possibility that Spike gets excited about. On pages 12 and 13 of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #17 story Reflections Part 1, Twilight worries that her responsibilities of being a princess will interfere with her magical studies. Rainbow Dash suggests she be "a magical wonder of the world and a princess with the responsibilities of an entire kingdom on her shoulders", noting that it "can't be that hard". Merchandise Friendship Rainbow Kingdom displayed by Hasbro at the 2014 American Int'l Toy Fair. "MY LITTLE PONY fans can discover the newest royal empire inside the FRIENDSHIP RAINBOW KINGDOM castle playset, a grand three-level palace fit for a pony princess! Use the friendship keys to unlock a number of magical accessories within the kingdom, including a wardrobe, vanity, book, and treasure chest. Pony friends can travel the kingdom in style on the rolling cloud car, taking a ride down a fun swirly slide. Stops along the way include a lookout tower, golden balcony, swing, and more. Includes PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE figure, key, cloud car, and themed accessories. (Ages 3 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $39.99/Available: Fall 14)".6 It includes depiction of Spike. The playset's packaging, displayed along with it by Hasbro at the 2014 American International Toy Fair, lists its name "FRIENDSHIP RAINBOW KINGDOM" with a trademark symbol.78910 Some promotional photos are of a different version of the playset, in which the first floor's interiors are instead images of the same designs as in Canterlot Castle and the design of the second floor's interior is instead the same as of Golden Oak Library's first floor.1112 A 2015 variant of the castle, called the Princess Twilight Sparkle's Kingdom playset, comes with a POP figurine of Princess Twilight Sparkle.13 In Mary Jane Begin's My Little Pony: The Art of Equestria, the castle is featured on pages 6 as "Twilight's Castle" and 52 as "Castle of Friendship". It is also called "Castle of Friendship" on page 9 of Matthew Reinhart's My Little Pony: The Castles of Equestria pop-up book. A Keys Of Friendship DVD cover depicts Princess Twilight Sparkle with the Castle of Friendship in the background.14 Category:Places Category:Locations